Natsu and me
by Laven Heartfilla
Summary: Will a relationship blossoms between Natsu and me? I hope so, though.
1. Chapter 1: Being Played by Natsu

Chapter 1: Being Played by Natsu

"Lucy..." What a familiar voice...

"Yes?" I call out. I rub my sleepy eyes and get out from my cosy bed. "Who is it?"

As usual, it's that pink-haired guy.

"NATSU! How did you come in?" My eyes rage in fury.

Though, he almost appeared in front of me every day in my room. I bet Happy the matchmaker gives it to him.

By the way, Fairy Tail is now in a matching-making wave. I have the most rumors, which Gray (by Mirajane), Loke (by Happy) and even Hibiki Lates from the Blue Pegasus Guild has been paired up with me.

Still, Natsu is the one who is being paired up with me by almost everyone. He doesn't seem to care about it but I don't really know what he is thinking. For Lisanna, although she does not care about the rumors, there're still some supporters around her that think that she's a good pair with Natsu. (Example: Juvia who is always thinking that I'm her rival in love, Elfman who is always protecting his sister and many childhood friends of Lisanna)

I wonder if I'm jealous of her, but my feelings towards Natsu...can't be denied.

"Lucy!"

That guy again.

"How many times should I inform you, that..."

"Do not come into my room." Natsu continues my words. His hand is now covering my mouth. "I have heard you saying that thousands of times, my lady."

"Disgusting! Don't ever address me as your lady!" I quickly put down his hand but my face is already blushing red.

"But you're really my lady. Everyone in Fairy Tail says that!" He replies with an innocent-looking face.

"..." No words for me, I guess.

"Well, my lady...should we make a move to complete our next job?"

"Jobs...I forgot about it! Wait for me while I brush my teeth and take a bath and pack my things..."

"Stop! I have pack your things up." He shows me a suitcase and then comes near me.

"What are you doing?!" I'm shocked at Natsu's actions.

"Well...I'm just smelling you. Your body smell is nice...so no need to take a bath, my lady."

"Pervert!" Just then, I find out something weird.

"Where's Happy? Isn't he with you?"

Natsu giggles. "He's on a date with his girl, Carla..."

My goodness! Happy's on a date with Carla! I can't imagine how's the situation. A fish on a table with two cats eating it? It will be a rare scene.

"Want to have a date with me, my lady?"

He really...I'm wordless. What should I reply him?

"Just kidding! Don't be so serious, Lucy!"

"You..." My innocent feelings have been crushed by this guy. A black face comes out.

"Anyway, you're cuter like this! Now off we go for our next job!"


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu, are you my shoulder?

Chapter 2: Natsu, are you my shoulder?

"How long do we have to walk?"

I'm nearly exhausted. Natsu and I have walked for five miles without stopping on the way to our destination.

Well, it's been five years since we came back from Tenrou Island after the 7-year-gap. I have finally succeed in becoming a S-class mage. My magic has become stronger after these years and with Hibiki's help, I'm able to use Urano Metria to its full power.

For Natsu, he is a S-class mage too, but it's not to help him to find Igneel anymore. He's now more matured if compared to five years ago. I think so.

"Damn it Lucy! There are just three miles left. Just keep walking and don't complain." He replies with a grin on his face.

"What?! There're still three miles? I can't walk anymore!" I immediately stop walking. "Let's have a rest."

"No!"

"You..." The sun is hot, Natsu! Can't you feel it?

My eyes are tired...Darkness. "Natsu..."

I'm unconscious.

...

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Where am I?" I slowly open my eyes.

"In a tent. You nearly scared me out just now! Luckily you are safe now." I can see that his eyes are worried. Natsu still cares about me...I'm a bit touched.

Just then, I noticed that my buttons have come out!

Oh gosh...has Natsu...

"Natsu! Why do you take my buttons off? Pervert!"

"Oh...come on...I'm just releasing the heat from your body...Don't be so frustrated!"

"Have you seen anything?"

"Nothing. What? You think that I'm a pervert? We have been buddies for so long. I won't take your advantage...Nervous, huh? Afraid of having your body being seen?"

"..." Wordless again.

I close my eyes.

...

Next morning.

"It's time to wake up, my lady."

"How many times should I say that don't call me your lady!" I woke up in a sudden.

Argh! I miss my dream just now.

My mother, Layla is there. With my father.

I wish they could see their daughter now, who is a S-class mage of the famous guild Fairy Tail.

But it will not happen.

"Alright...here's your breakfast."

Natsu hands a bowl full of porridge for me.

"Hmm...nice, though." I have an appeal for porridge once. Until my mother died.

Her porridge was the best for me.

"Eh...don't look down on my cooking skills, Lucy! I can be better than you!"

"Actually, who taught you how to cook? Igneel? Erza?"

"Meh. It's Lisanna who taught me when we were small. She's a good cook..."

And he says a lot about her.

Although I give a smile to him, my heart sulks.

Natsu is Lisanna's. Always.

And I can never be with him.

"Mum, why do you like papa?"

"It's because he has a shoulder there always waiting for me.

Natsu, will you be my shoulder? I afraid not.


	3. Chapter 3: The So-Called One

Chapter 3: The So-Called One

"Ok...have your breakfast? Then we can start walking."

I then stand up. Natsu is with his backpack and is ready to continue the journey.

"Off we go, my lady." I do not restrict him from saying the phrase this time. I'm tired of doing that.

...

"Let's stop for lunchtime now."

"Eh? I thought you're hook on walking as you wish to reach our destination before night falls?"

"Well...someone can't resist the scorching hot sun and was unconscious before letting me worrying and had to stop to take care of her day and night..."

That's me. I'm a bit angry about his words as if he's being forced to do that.

"What do you mean by those words? Shouldn't you be worrying when your friends are in trouble? Shouldn't you be caring to your friends when they need some?"

"What?! I don't think I have say something that may lead to your disbelieve on me, Lucy. Didn't I rescued you from the kidnapping last time? Didn't I cried for you when you left the guild..."

"Ohh...So now you have admitted that you had cried last time? What a surprise! The so-called brave Natsu is actually a cry-baby? Cry-baby Natsu!" Now it's my chance to make him wordless.

But it turned out to be useless.

"So what? It's not a big matter. You have cried for more than a million times, I think."

"Hey! I'm a girl, but you're the so-called Salamander!" I try to defend my words.

"What about Erza? She's the so-called Titania."

"..." I can't speak a word.

...

Since Erza's last meet with Jellal, I have seen her crying every night in her bedroom. Although she's still a remarkable Mage for completing several S-class jobs by herself in two months, her heart is actually full of sorrow. She wanted to take away other people's sorrow by taking away their pain during her mission.

But, she failed in her last job. Erza was on a mission which she was supposed to kill the Earth Demon, Demian. After a long fight, she fainted because of tiredness. Luckily Gildarts was there and brought her back to the guild immediately. Wendy then rescued her from the Death's Gate. Just then, Porlyusica said that Erza's pregnant.

Erza cried like a baby. She might think of Jellal. I can't say anything to comfort her. Natsu was the only one who comforted her by giving her a hug. Her crying stopped and she slept.

I then realized that a hug can mean comfort to anyone.

As Erza's friend and teammate, Natsu is the only one who understands her.

Since that, Team Natsu ended up with only four members.

After that, it's only Happy, Natsu and me.

Now, it's Natsu and me.

Our team has become smaller and smaller. Because of love.

I hope my relationship with Natsu will neither be Juvia X Gray nor Erza X Jellal.

Maybe, a fairy tale love story will be the best for me.

Am I right? I don't think so.


End file.
